The present application relates to product recognition systems, and is particularly directed to a method and apparatus for reducing recognition times in an image-based product recognition system. The method and apparatus may be embodied in an image-based product recognition system in a retail checkout environment, wherein the “product” may be either a general merchandise item, or more specifically a “produce” item (examples being fruits, vegetables, and items sold in “bulk”).
Automated or operator-assisted identification methods for identifying produce items are known. Some produce identification methods are based on image recognition. A typical image-based produce identification method based on image recognition may include an imaging camera which is used to capture produce image data associated with a produce item placed on a produce weighing scale. The captured produce image data is then processed to either identify the produce item or to display a list and/or stored images of produce items on the list for selection by a customer or an operator.
A drawback in using captured produce image data to identify a produce item is that the recognition time can be long. This would occur especially when there is a relatively large database of items against which the captured produce image data needs to be compared to identify the produce item. It would be desirable to reduce long recognition times associated with produce identification methods which are based on image recognition.